From Potions To Bedrooms
by potter717
Summary: Harry takes a wrongly brewed potion with disastrous results. Will he be able to fix them? HP/DM I do not own these characters. WARNING: includes non-con


Harry woke up and looked around. The hospital wing, of course. He sat up and Madam Pomphry rushed over to check on him.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't stop falling off that broom I'm going to demand they take you off the team!" she said, removing bandages from his head.

"It's not my fault I took a bludger to the head!" Harry exclaimed. She simply shook her head. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"Drink this and you may go, but later tonight you have to drink one more so come back." Harry nodded taking the drink from her. He looked down at the dark purple liquid and swirled it around. He braced himself for the bad taste and gulped it down. He coughed and Madam Pomphry took the glass.

"Ok, you may go now. Don't forget tonight after dinner though." Harry nodded and left the hospital wing. He went up to the common room and met Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. They were sitting at a table in the corner with books spread out everywhere.

"Ok, I guess." He pulled up a chair and sat down. "I have to go drink another potion later on but then I'll be good to go."

"Well that's good." Ron said, patting his back. Harry pulled his backpack closer and pulled out his homework as well. He doesn't know how long they worked on homework, but it his opinion it was too long. By the time they were putting their books away and walking down to dinner Harry's head was throbbing. Ron just kept looking around as if someone stole his brain. "We saved the bloody world, how is there possibly still this much to learn?" he asked. Harry nodded.

"Ron, it's important that we finish our education!" Hermione said, starting on a lecture that lasted all the way to the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry looked up at the Slytherin table for Malfoy. This was a habit he picked up from 6th year that was harder to break than he expected. He was chatting with friends and eating his meal. Harry shook his head and looked back to his own table. He ate his meal slowly, trying to delay having to take that potion again. Eventually they left the hall and started walking up the stairs. Harry broke away and walked to the hospital wing. He was almost to the room when Madam Pomphry came out.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Potter but there's been an emergency in the Hufflepuff common room and I must go. You can go to Slughorn's office and he will brew the potion for you."

"Oh, uh, ok." Harry said, turning back around. He made his way to Slughorn's office and knocked.

"Come in." said a voice that wasn't Slughorn's. Harry pushed the door open and there sat Malfoy, mixing the potion.

"Where's Slughorn?" Harry asked looking around.

"He couldn't make it…he asked me to brew the potion for you."

"You're crazy if you think I'm drinking anything you've made!" Harry said. Malfoy rolled his eyes and continued to stir the potion. "I don't know what you've done to it!"

"Harry, don't you think this childish rivalry is getting a little old? I mean, the war is over, I thought we were cool now." Malfoy said smiling sarcastically. Harry looked at him. Yes, they had formed a truce since the war, but there was no way Harry was going as far as trusting Malfoy enough to drink anything from him.

"Just because we're not fighting anymore doesn't mean-" Harry's words were cut off with a gasp as he grabbed his head. He suddenly had a terrible headache and he sat down, squeezing his temples.

"Yeah, if you don't take this those will only get worse." Malfoy said. He poured the potion into a cup and brought it over to Harry. Harry took the glass, eyeing it suspiciously. He almost dropped it when another, stronger headache started. "Will you take it if I promise it's safe?" Malfoy said. Harry smirked and looked at the liquid.

"The one I took earlier was dark purple…this is lavender." Harry said.

"I followed the directions exactly. You must be remembering it wrong." Harry shook his head but that made his headache worse and he groaned. He took a deep breath and gulped down the potion; anything to get rid of this pain in his head. He waited a second and slowly the pain went away. He stood up and put the cup on the desk. "Better?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said. An awkward silence stretched out. "Well, I'm gonna go." Harry said. He started towards the door but suddenly he felt dizzy. He grabbed the door and paused.

"Harry, are you ok?" Draco moved closer but before he could get any closer Harry fell onto the floor. "Shit," Draco said, walking over. Harry was passed out.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around wildly. He was in a small room on a small bed. He got up and started for the door when it opened and Draco walked in. "Oh good! You're up! I was starting to get worried. I read the instructions again and I forgot the counterclockwise stir. I'm trying to find out what I actually made." Draco sat down in a chair that had appeared out of now where and started flipping through a book.

"Where are we?" Harry asked quietly. A weird feeling was spreading through his body.  
"The Room of Requirement. I had to hide you somewhere so I wouldn't get in trouble." He said. He went back to looking through the book. Harry watched him with a strange look in his eyes. Harry's eyes traced Draco's face, moving down to his neck which Harry suddenly thought looked quite appetizing. He swallowed and kept going, running his eyes over Draco's chest in his fitted t-shirt, and then just a bit further to Draco's—Harry blushed and moved back up to Draco's face. Harry suddenly felt a strong wave of desire. He looked over at Draco and realized he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Draco now. Harry was starting to breathe heavy and he closed his eyes. When he opened them Draco was pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Harry's attention snapped to Draco's ass and his eyes feasted on it. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to Draco who turned around suddenly, a worried look on his face.

"Shit Harry! I made a lust potion! When you wake up the person you—why are you looking at me like that?" Draco said, backing up to the wall. Realization suddenly made his eyes wide and he gasped. "Wait, Harry, don't! Let me leave until the effects wear off!" Draco tried to duck away but Harry grabbed him and pushed him back. Draco was about to protest when Harry slammed his lips to Draco's. Draco stood there in shock while Harry kissed him, his tongue entering Draco's mouth and sliding all over his mouth. Harry pulled away and looked at Draco, taking in his shocked expression.  
Harry laughed manically and pulled off Draco's shirt. He rubbed his hands down Draco's chest, over his stomach and around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

"Harry, stop!" Draco said, trying to pull away. Harry tightened his grip and looked hard at Draco.

"Shut up." Harry snapped. He used his own hips to hold Draco against the wall as he slid his hands up Draco's back. He sighed and laughed at the feel of bare skin and muscles under his fingertips. "Don't move." Harry said as he got down on his knees. He unbuttoned Draco's pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. Harry heard the shocked cry that left Draco's mouth but he didn't care. "For all your struggling you got pretty hard." Harry said, admiring Draco's length. Draco looked down surprised and Harry took the cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Draco said, tilting his head back. Soon, Harry thought, pulling the cock out and licking the sides, kissing his way down and slipping it back into his mouth. Draco looked down and watched Harry's head moving back and forth, his cheeks hollowing with every suck. Draco's hands weaved through Harry's hair. Harry expected to feel the tug of Draco trying to pull him off but instead there was no pull at all. Harry gripped Draco's hips and took slow, long pulls on Draco's cock. He looked up and their eyes met. Suddenly Draco was shouting, his hips arching forward with the force of his climax. Harry swallowed several times and stood up. "Harry…." Draco breathed. Harry kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to the bed. When Draco realized this he stopped, pushing on Harry. Harry grabbed his arms and dragged him along, throwing him onto the bed.

"Lay down." Harry growled. Draco tried to stand up but Harry pushed him hard. Harry pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing his own erection. Draco's eyes widened and he started scooting away. Harry grabbed his leg and pulled hard, dragging him back and turning him onto him stomach.  
"No! Harry, don't! N-" his words were cut off with a strangled cry as Harry entered him. "Fuck!" Draco grunted, gripping the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut. Harry smiled as he thrusted back and forth, reveling in the broken noises escaping Draco's mouth. Harry entered deep and stopped, leaning forward and turning Draco's head towards him. He kissed him on the mouth and pushed his head away, licking and biting the skin on his neck. Draco moaned and turned his head again to watch Harry. "Harry…move, please." He begged. Harry bit his neck hard, licked the red mark and stood up resuming his thrusting. It didn't take long for his climax to build up. Suddenly Harry was coming hard, pushing deeper into Draco and letting out a strangled cry that blended with Draco's shout. Draco was shaking on the bed, his whole body trembling. Harry pulled out slowly, breathing heavy. He looked at Draco who was still on his stomach and not moving. Harry felt a deep satisfaction, like he had won something really great. He pulled up his pants and started walking towards the door, but half way there he passed out again.

The next time Harry woke up he was in his own bed. He opened his eyes and saw Ron and Hermione looking down at him. He groaned and sat up.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy!" Ron said, standing up and pacing the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Ron was still raving and didn't answer. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "We were worried when we found out he had to brew the potion for you to drink. We went looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. Then we saw him running from the Room of Requirement, looking really upset. It took some tricky wording but we finally got in there and found you. You were unconscious so we brought you back here. What happened in there?"

Harry closed his eyes and thought hard. Blurry vision crossed his mind, him kissing Draco, pushing him down. He opened his eyes again and could feel his cheeks getting warm. "I…I don't know. I don't remember."

"I bet you he made it wrong on purpose or something!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down. Harry, did he make it wrong Maybe by accident?"  
He looked at both of them trying not to think about the images in his head. "Uh, I feel fine…everything is fine. Hermione, was there a book in there?"

Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Um, I don't know Harry, I didn't look. Why?" Harry stood up quickly and walked to the door. "Harry, where are you going?"

"I have to see something. I'll be back later." And ignoring their protests he ran from the common room and towards the Room. What the hell had he done? His mind was racing and every time he closed his eyes he saw himself doing things to Draco that made him blush. He shook his head. It had to be a dream, a bad reaction to the potion Draco made. He walked in front of the wall 3 times thinking about needing to find the book. The door appeared in front of him and he ran in. He saw the small bed with the wrinkled sheets and cringed. He looked around and there on the floor was the book. He bent down to pick it up and an image of him kneeling in front of Draco flashed across his mind. He shook his head and picked up the book. Luckily it had dropped open on what Harry assumed was the right page. The corner was folded and there was a light purple potion in the picture. Harry read the description.  
This Pathos Potion is the strongest lust* potion in existence. Just a few drops will have the drinker confessing their love to the one they lust for. Any more than that and the effects could be disastrous. The drinker will slip into a strong state of desire until their desire passes. The drinker will only act if they find the one they lust for, if they are not found within 24 hours the desire passes.

*The drinker may think that the one they love is the one they will lust for but it doesn't always work that way. When taking the potion, please be aware that you may go after someone you don't even know.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. Now everything made sense. He had tried dating girls but it never worked out for him and deep down he knew the reason. Only Ron and Hermione knew he was gay, but no one knew that he had been thinking about Malfoy for a long time. He had tried to ignore it, knowing that liking Malfoy was crazy but now it seemed he had no choice but to accept it. The potion he drank made him see that he couldn't deny it anymore. He dropped the book and started pacing the room. What was he supposed to do about Malfoy now? If his memories were real than that meant…he had raped Draco. Harry's face burned and he sat down. He had to find Draco and explain immediately. If Draco read the description than Harry had to explain why it was Malfoy he went after. If he didn't read the description then who knows what he was thinking.

Harry left the room and went back to the common room. He had no idea where to find Draco but luckily he had the perfect thing to help him.

"Harry? Did you find the book? What's going on?" Hermione asked. Harry ignored her as he rummaged through his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

"Excellent! We're going to find Malfoy and curse him!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione shot them both a look and Harry shook his head.

"No, we're not." Ron opened his mouth is shock. "I'm going to go find him, alone, and talk to him about what happened."

"What? He gave you some unknown potion, you could have been hurt!" Ron said standing up again.

"No Ron, I know what he gave me and it was accident." Harry scanned the map. "I'm more worried about what I did." He mumbled.

"Why are you so forgiving of Malfoy all of a sudden?" Ron asked. "I mean, if this had happened before the war you would be cursing him into next week! Is this only because he saved us when we were captured?"

Harry looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, given your new…lifestyle, I'm starting to think you like him!"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione groaned.

"He's right." Harry said quietly. They both turned and looked at him. "Look, I don't know when it started, but suddenly I was thinking about him all the time and…I tried to ignore it but he's right. I do like him."

Ron sat on the bed again, looking at Harry. He looked back at them and waited for someone to say something. The silence stretched on getting more and more uncomfortable until finally Hermione broke it.

"I can see that." she said. Ron turned to her, his face growing more surprised. "What? I mean, he's got nothing on you of course, but he's handsome. I just don't know if he's, you know." Harry groaned and went back to scanning the map. He could only hope against hope that Malfoy was also gay because if he wasn't…well that would just make things even more awkward. Finally he found the little dot labeled Draco Malfoy and wiped the map clean. "Where is he?"

"The astronomy tower. I'll be back later." Harry said and left the room. He practically ran all the way there, taking the steps 2 at a time. When he got there he burst through the door onto the balcony where they sat to view the stars. Draco jumped off the windowsill looking at Harry wildly.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted backing away from Harry.  
"Draco, please listen to me." Harry took a step closer but Draco took several more back. Harry stopped walking. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, are you Harry? I guess we'll just forget all about it then!" Draco shouted.

"I wasn't in control of what I was doing! Did you read the description?" Harry asked desperately.

"No Harry, because just as I started to read it you fucking attacked me!" Draco yelled.

"Draco, I-" Harry started but Draco was yelling over him again.

"No! I don't care what you have to say! You…what you did was…just stay away from me!" Draco's face was red. Harry looked at him and waited for him to calm down. When he stopped shouting he turned away from Harry, leaning against the railing.

"The potion made me go after the person I lusted for…I had no control over what I was doing. You know I would never do something like…like that." Harry said quietly. Draco said nothing, didn't even turn to look at Harry.

"I wanted to leave to room…to let the effects wear off and you…you…." Draco's voice drifted off as he closed his eyes.

"I couldn't stop! The potion…look, I'm sorry, and I completely agree if you never want to talk to me again. If you want to hit me or curse me or whatever. I just wanted to explain…." Harry stood there and waited for Draco's reply. A long silence stretched and slowly Harry turned and left.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning in a daze, barley aware of his surroundings. It was the start of the Christmas holidays and most of the school was gone. Hermione and Ron had both stayed at Hogwarts and they both looked at him now with worried faces.

"Harry, please say something, I'm really worried." Hermione said. Harry looked at her as if just realizing she was there.

"He left…went home for the holidays."

"What did you guys talk about?" she asked. Harry shook his head and looked down at his plate. He hadn't told them what happened in the Room, so he couldn't tell them what they had talked about in the astronomy tower. Hermione sighed and turned back to her meal.

"What am I going to do if he doesn't come back?" Harry asked. How great would that be if he never saw Draco again and that was their last encounter? Hermione just gave him a sympathetic look. Harry pushed his plate away and sighed.

"Harry, I'm sure he'll come back because why bother coming to school at all if you're not going to finish the year? You can talk to him then." Ron said. Harry simply nodded and didn't say anything. He couldn't blame them for being so cavalier about the whole thing. They didn't know the severity of what had actually happened. "Come on, we can go to Hogmeade and you'll forget all about Malfoy!" Harry agreed and they left for the village.

They were walking down the main street, glancing into the windows of all the shops. Harry was starting to feel like the third wheel as Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand, talking about what they would like to do the next time they came alone. He was just considering going back when a 2nd year came running up to them. "Harry Potter? This is for you." He said, handing Harry a small roll of paper.

"Thanks," Harry said, unrolling it. "It's from Draco, he wants to meet me!" Harry told his friends. Ignoring their questions Harry started walking towards the end of the road that led to the Shrieking Shack. When he got there he saw Draco leaning on the railing. He turned around at the sound of Harry's footsteps. "Draco-" Before he could finish Draco grabbed his hand and they Disapperated.  
When they Apperated Harry opened his eyes and saw he was standing in the living room of a flat.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My apartment." Draco said. "I want to talk to you." Harry nodded and sat down on the couch. "How long have you been gay?"

Harry stared at him for a moment before answering. "Um…5th year?" Draco raised his eyebrows. "I suspected it at the beginning of that year, but tried to deny it. Then when Cho kissed me I knew for sure."

"I thought you were dating Ron's sister." Draco said.

"I tried…let's just say I wasn't ready to accept the truth yet. But I was miserable and I broke it off."

"I assumed that's who you would have gone after…not…." Draco's face flushed and he didn't finish his sentence.

"The warning said that it could be someone you didn't even know you wanted." Harry said quietly. "But I did want you…." Harry said even quieter. Draco's eyes snapped onto Harry's. "I think it started in 6th year…but like I said I wasn't ready to accept the truth. I tried to play it off like I was curious about what you were doing but…as much as I lied to everyone else, I couldn't lie to myself. I couldn't stop thinking about you…." Harry explained. Draco buried his head in his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry I forced myself on you…I really wish that hadn't happened…not like that anyways."

Draco looked up. "You would have sex with me even if you weren't taking that potion?"

"Only of you wanted to, too." Harry said blushing. "I don't even know if you're…you know."

"I am. I have been ever since I could remember." Harry's mouth dropped at this statement. "Yeah…as much as I tried to pretend otherwise, I loved that you couldn't take your eyes off me in 6th year. I know it's not your fault, what happened in that room. It was frightening at first but it was an accident."

"How…how can you still talk to me after what I did?" Harry asked.

"Because I like you, too…and I'm hoping that, maybe there's more where that came from." Draco said quietly, his face bright red. Harry could only stare at him, his brain frozen from shock.

"You would still…after I…." Harry couldn't form a complete sentence.

"It may have been rougher than I imagined, but after I got over the shock it was pretty good." Draco said.

"You've imagined it before?" Harry said, his voice barley a whisper. Draco nodded and stood up, crossing the room to where Harry sat. He kneeled in front of Harry, and with Harry sitting down they were the same height. Draco looked into Harry's eyes, resting his hands on Harry's knees. Slowly he moved forward and they kissed, slow and soft. Draco pulled away and they looked at each other, saying a million things with their eyes that they couldn't say out loud. Suddenly Draco kissed Harry again, this time harder. Harry opened his mouth and let Draco's tongue in, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.  
Draco's hands moved down Harry's back and lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it off completely. He pushed Harry back and started unbuttoning his pants. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked, lifting his hips so Draco could remove his clothes easier. Draco nodded and took Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry tilted his head back and closed his eyes, the feel of Draco's warm mouth around his cock driving him crazy. Draco's tongue made small circles on the underside of Harry's cock as he moved back and forth.

"Shit!" Harry cried, lacing his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco's hands ran up and down Harry's hips as he sucked, Harry thrusting his hips in time so Draco was taking more of Harry in his mouth with every suck. Draco was damn good and it didn't take long for Harry's to reach his breaking point. "Draco, I'm-" he started, and then finished his a cry as he came in Draco's mouth. Harry looked down and watched Draco swallow a few times. He took Harry out of his mouth, smiling up at him. Harry smiled back breathing hard.

"Come with me." Draco said, pulling Harry off the couch. They stared kissing in the hall as Draco lead the way to his bedroom. He pushed Harry down onto the bed and stripped out of his own clothes.  
Harry looked at his whole body. "God, Draco…." He said. Draco leaned down and kissed Harry, moving to his neck. Harry glanced down and saw a red mark on Draco's neck. He had a sudden image of him biting Draco's neck. "Did I do that?" Harry breathed, running a finger over it. Draco nodded and continued to kiss Harry, moving down to his chest. Harry felt Draco's cock rub against his own and he grabbed Draco's hips, moving his own in a circle so they kept rubbing together. Draco smiled and eased his hips out of Harry's hands, standing up. The bed was just the right height. Draco pulled Harry closer and spread his legs. Harry wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and Draco entered him.

Harry gasped and gripped the bed sheets. He'd never felt anything so amazing before. Draco was thrusting back and forth, Harry moving his hips to match Draco. His breaths were coming out sort and fast. "Fuck!" he kept moaning, his one hand lacing through his own hair. Draco pushed him back and got onto the bed, pulling Harry up in a seated position. Harry kept his legs wrapped around Draco and he put his hands on Draco's shoulders, using them for balance as he moved his body up and down. "Holy shit!" Harry shouted, the new angle forcing Draco in deeper. As Harry moved up and down Draco kissed his chest, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's back. Harry leaned his head forward and they kissed hard. Draco pushed Harry back down on the bed and turned him around. Harry got on all fours and Draco grabbed his hips, entering him again. He pulled out slow and then thrust back in with force.

"Harry," Draco moaned. Harry turned around and looked at Draco, putting one hand behind him and holding Draco's hip. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. Suddenly he groaned against Harry's mouth, his body tensing as he came. Harry moaned as Draco stopped moving, leaving his cock deep inside Harry while he came. They were both breathing hard when they collapsed onto the bed. Harry scouted closer and laid his head on Draco's chest, wrapping an arm around him stomach. They laid like that for a long time before harry broke the silence.

"I have to get to school before people wonder where I am."

"Hm…you could always mail them and tell them you're spending the holidays with a friend." Draco said.

Harry ran one finger up and down Draco's chest. "Just a friend?"

"Well, you could say boyfriend, that's entirely up to you." Harry laughed and playfully shoved Draco. Draco laughed too. "Seriously though, you should stay here." Harry nodded and Draco sat up smiling. "I'll get some paper."


End file.
